We
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Two spirits look for the one they vowed eternity to. Now they have her and though she is resistant, she will be theirs Lemon. GrimmjowXRukiaXIchigo


**Okay, this came to me out of nowhere. I hate my mind sometimes. So… Doesn't anyone want my plot bunnies? Pretty please! I'll give anyone my little brother along with my plot bunnies! Well, the offer is still open XD. See ya'll later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

The sun hit her eyes, blinding her for a few moments before everything became clear. She groaned and raised her lips in disgust, kicking the dirt of her new home's front yard. Her elder brother walked calmly down the steps, his cold grey eyes watching as the angry teen kicked at the ground. He shook his head and stopped right behind her, grabbing her attention by clearing his throat loudly. Her large violet eyes turned to him and she huffed before crossing her arms and glaring at the house behind her.

"Rukia, stop acting like a child." Byakuya said, arching an eyebrow when she scoffed.

"I can act how I want. I hate this place! Why do we have to move here?" Rukia said, looking at the old mansion behind her elder brother.

The house was an old one but looked decent and clean enough for someone to live in. The reason Rukia was sad about the move was because she was separated by her best friend and forced to live in a town filled with boring people. The reason she was so angered by it was a completely different reason. Byakuya sighed before turning to the house and walking back into it.

"You will get accustomed to it. For now, go unpack the rest of your boxes so your room will be ready." Byakuya ordered, Rukia growled and pulled out her phone when she felt it vibrate.

"What?" Rukia snapped.

"Easy Ruki, don't get your panties in a bunch." Rangiku joked, making Rukia smile.

"Sorry, just not happy here at this place." Rukia admitted, walking slowly into the large home and closing the door behind her.

"But it looks great! I wouldn't mind moving into that place, especially if I got to live with that sexy brother of yours." Rangiku purred, laughing soon after when Rukia made a gagging sound.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Rukia said, smiling once her friend laughed louder.

"So tell me why you're really mad about the move. You seemed a bit sad when you left but I didn't sense that you were mad about it." Rangiku said, her voice calm and soothing to her friend as she walked into her cold room.

"Well, it started the first night I slept here…"

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm going to bed, Byakuya. Good night!" Rukia said, hugging her brother and walking to her room.<em>

_Her small fingers turned on the light on her lamp, barely lighting up the dark and large room. Rukia walked to her desk, grabbing her MP3 player and placing her phone to charge. Rukia sighed when music filled her ears, walking to her bed and jumping on it while humming softly. Her eyes felt heavy as a soft song played, slowly rocking her to sleep with its steady rhythm. Her eyes opened to see that she had left her light on and she moaned softly before yawning and reaching for it. _

_Before her fingers could touch the switch, the light went out with a loud cracking sound. Rukia jumped and sat up, her heart beating from the sudden shock and her headphones fell to her knees and the music could barely be heard on the large room. Rukia took in a deep breath and placed her hand over her beating heart, shaking her head and smiling weakly as she told herself the light bulb must have been broken from the start. She laid back down on the bed, her eyes feeling heavy but paranoia heavy in her mind. Rukia could not shake the feeling of being watched by something, she felt as if a presence was standing at the right corner of her room. _

_Just watching her and doing absolutely nothing but watching her. Rukia turned to her side, her fear heightening her senses and making her shiver with every sudden creak the old house made._

"_This house is so haunted…" Rukia muttered, letting her eyes close and slowly drifting into a sleep._

_She awakens when she felt a cold hand on her hip and something press against her heart. Rukia swatted away the imaginary hands and sat up, leaning her body on the wall connected to her bed. Her eyes frantically searched the room as her heart pounded harshly in her chest._

"_Just my imagination… that's all… my imagination." Rukia whispered, holding the covers close to her chest and slowly sinking lower._

"_Rukia. We see you."_

* * *

><p>"I couldn't sleep for the whole night! And the night after that wasn't any better. Every night, a different voice says that and it gets louder! Last night, it felt like someone was saying that and they were standing at the edge of my bed!" Rukia said, speaking in the bathroom since she was still terrified of her room. Even in the sun light, her room frightened her. Rukia heard her friend give a small hum before she heard a soft giggle.<p>

"Maybe it's all in your head?" Rangiku laughed, inching the phone away from her ear when Rukia began to insult her loudly.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez, take a joke… I don't think you have anything to worry about, Rukia. Just sleep and put that stuff out of your mind." Rangiku said, Rukia sighed and shook her head.

"You sure have been loads of help." Rukia sarcastically replied.

"What can I say? I've never been through what you have so I can't understand what you're going through, Rukia. You're a strong girl, you'll find a way to deal with this." Rangiku assured her friend. Rukia smiled faintly before nodding her head.

"Okay, thanks a lot, Ran." Rukia whispered.

"I have to go on a date now but I'll call you tomorrow. Bye, Ruki~!" Rangiku sang loudly before snapping her phone shut. Rukia's eyes twitched at the high pitched noise before smirking and closing her phone. As she stepped out of the restroom, Byakuya appeared from his room wearing a black suit.

"Rukia, I'll be gone tonight and won't arrive until morning." Byakuya suddenly said, making Rukia jump and face him.

"What? Where are you going? Do you have a date with the neighbor across the street?" Rukia said, giggling when she saw her brother's cheek turn a light pink. He narrowed his gaze, making Rukia stop her giggling and stand up straight.

"In fact, I do. Yoruichi and I will be going to dinner to have a date so do not call me unless it is an emergency." Byakuya said, Rukia's smile fell when she realized that she would be alone in the large house tonight.

"Can't you come home sooner?" Rukia asked, Byakuya sensed her fear and placed an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"Call me incase of an emergency. Lock the doors and keep your phone by your side at all times. I'll be calling to check up on you every hour." Byakuya said, he kneeled down and gently kissed Rukia's forehead before walking off.

Rukia took a deep breath and watched from the window as her brother and the very beautiful Yoruichi left in his car. She pressed her face against the cold glass and looked down at the front yard, her fear from last night slowly returning and eating away at her. Her large eyes snapped open and she turned to the direction of her room when she a large shattering noise. Rukia slowly got to her wobbly feet and made her way toward the closed room. Blood was pumping loudly in her ears but she ignored it as much as she could while her hands pushed open the door.

She found everything completely fine, except that the vase that held her three roses laid shattered on the floor. Rukia huffed loudly before walking over and picking up the large shattered piece of the vase, her other hand holding onto the roses so they would not get damaged. She hummed to herself softly, trying to get the terror out of her mind slowly. A loud thump came from the hallway, making her jump and turn to look out the hallway. Rukia bit her lower lip before getting to her feet, singing softly to get her mind to relax.

"Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." Rukia sang softly. The eerier song echoing softly as she walked down the hall. She gulped nervously when she heard another thump but continued to make her way to the kitchen, singing the song a bit louder then before.

"Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy. Are you hypnotized by the secrets you're keeping? I know what you're keeping. I know what you're keeping." Rukia sang as the shattered pieces fell into the trash bin.

Her head began to sway to the music as the imaginary beat played in her head. The singing was helping her relax up until she walked into the luxurious living room. One book from the bookshelf fell from the top without any movement, landing at Rukia's feet. She jumped back and cover her beating heart. Rukia had an incredible urge to kick the book out of the window but when she saw the title of the book, it made her stop mid-way. Her eyes narrowed at the old thing before lifting it up and examining it.

It seemed to hold the history behind the estate, making Rukia believe that the people living before them had left it behind out of respect. She sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace, the book sitting on her lap as she skimmed the pages. Rukia looked around, feeling like eyes were watching her, before beginning to the most recent added information. The last people to live here were the Orozco Family, a family of five that immigrated from here from Spain. It showed a picture of the family, the parents smiling widely while the younger children laughed. The oldest of the kids, seemed defiant and angered, her dark brown eyes glaring at the whoever was taking the picture.

It was said that the oldest was named Dolores, and that she disappeared when she turned nineteen. The family left the house a year later and five years after that, Byakuya bought the property. Rukia felt her heart beat slowly at the news and continued to read after that.

The family before the Orozcos were a mother and her daughter from that came from Italy. The daughter's name was Aida and she too, disappeared but at the at of fourteen. The difference was that they found her body a month after her mother committed suicide. Rukia's eyes were wide and her hand covered her mouth before she went to through the rest of the family.

Every family who had lived in the house suffered a lost of their eldest daughter or youngest woman in the home. Some would be found, dead though, while the rest were never seen again.

Rukia had managed to get to last document of the first family to live here. Something in her mind would not allow her to drop the book, no matter how much she wanted to leave the room that held invisible eyes.

Rukia's eyes skimmed the through the page until she realized that no women were even living with the first family. The first family's last name was unknown but it did tell of two cousins that lived in the house. Their names were Ichigo and Grimmjow, both around twenty-six when they met their end. That wasn't what made Rukia tremble. In fact, the story behind the cousins is what made her throw the book to the wall and run to the nearest exit.

Both cousins were very competitive when it came to money, women, and success. Both were known as players in the city but they were always managed to swoon the ladies to make them go to bed. Around the time they turned twenty, a young women of seventeen moved next door. Both men feel in love by her beauty and both wanted her for their own. Her name was Hisana, and although she was very beautiful in their eyes, they could not see the disease slowly eating away her existence.

Both tried to swoon her but failed though to the fact that Hisana knew her own end would arrive soon and did not want to become a burden to any lover. Still, both cousins fought fiercely for her love, only to get their heart broken when the young maiden died at the age of eighteen, whispering her undying love belonged to another known as Kaien Shiba.

Insanity both went through their minds after hearing this and they vowed revenge on the one known as Kaien. They eventually got it and went to Hisana's grave, dropping the piece of skin that had his tattoo. Then they vowed to never fight over a woman. Instead, they vowed that the moment they found the perfect woman, they would claim her so she would belong to them for all eternity.

Both cousins died at the same time after the sister of Kaien Shiba placed a deadly venom in their liquor.

The thing that made Rukia pull at the jammed front door while she screamed was not the story. It was the picture of the young woman they both fell in love with. The woman almost looked identical to Rukia and this made the fear in her explode. Rukia pulled at the knob of the door, only to have it break in her hands. She ran toward the windows, trying to pry them open only to find they were also jammed.

Rukia's heart was beating far too quickly and she gave a loud scream when all the glass around her shattered into tiny bits, the only things that did not shatter were the windows. That itself taunted her attempt to escape. Rukia suddenly remembered her cellphone and she ran to her room desperately, tears burning her eyes. She kicked open the stubborn door and grabbed her phone that laid on her bed.

Rukia's body went still when she saw that her once fully charged phone was suddenly dying in her hands.

"No. No. No!" Rukia screamed, shaking her phone violently before reaching for her charger. When she pulled at it, she saw that the wire was ripped. Enabling her to charge her phone. The house had no phones, since Byakuya believed they were a waste of time and money and instead kept wireless internet that he could take around whenever he wished in a small USB.

Rukia dropped the phone in her hand when a gush of cold air hit her face. She looked toward her door and jumped to run out only to have it slam before her. Rukia tried to pry open the door, violently moving the knob as she pulled at it. That was when she heard a gentle voice coo in her ear;

"_We can feel you now, Rukia."_

Crackling laughter filled the room and the cold air seemed to be blasting in her room. Rukia screamed when she felt two hands wrap around her waist but soon faded into the blackness.

* * *

><p>"Rukia…"<p>

She gave a small hum.

"Rukia."

An arrogant sounding voice spoke into her ear, making Rukia's arm swat it away.

"Wake up, Rukia."

She shivered when she realized how cold her room suddenly felt and wrapped her arms around her body.

"Wake up!"

Her midnight eyes snapped open and they looked around. She was laying in her bed but the entire room seemed as if it were in black and white. The edges of the area around her seemed to be dripping with what looked like black ink but it never dripped onto the floor. Rukia could not move her body but she was able to see the figures standing by either side of her bed. Their faces were in the shadows but Rukia could see their large grins on their face and she was barely able to make out their eyes. One pair a light cyan that seemed to devour her and a pair of burning hazel eyes that watched her with sick interest. She was finally able to move when one of them snapped their fingers and she let out a high pitched scream filled with fear. She sat up and inched herself into the wall as much as she could as the two beings watched her intently. Rukia shook her head slowly when one of them reached out to grab her knee and instinctively she swatted the hand away and screamed for help.

"You think someone's gonna be able to hear you? We aren't in the living world!" The one with cyan eyes laughed.

Rukia's breath hitched when she saw what looked like her own body laying on the floor beside her door. Her body seemed to be slowly fading away, bits of it turning black before it deteriorated into black dust and disappeared into the air. Her hand reached out to her body only to have a strong hand wrap around her wrist. She looked up to the pair of hazel eyes as its smirk widened.

"You won't be needing that anymore." He said, releasing her wrist when she pulled away. Her eyes kept watching the two figures before her and felt tears slowly roll down her cheeks.

"What do you want with me?" Rukia whispered, fidgeting when the one with hazel eyes sat down on her bed with his eyes still on her face.

"She looks so much like Hisana, doesn't she, Grimmjow?" He asked, his hand going to Rukia's knee only to have her pull away from his touch. A low tsk was heard before the one now known as Grimmjow closed his eyes.

"Yeah… She does. Kinda makes me sick and excited at the same time. She's a keeper, ain't she, Ichigo?" Grimmjow said, folding his arm and sitting down so now both of their faces were revealed to Rukia.

The one known as Ichigo had bright orange hair, his face tan at the right amount and his face holding a scowl that seemed so perfect on his face. The one known as Grimmjow had a large malicious grin on his face, his eyes matching his strange blue hair. He had bits of green around his eyes, making the blue of his eyes stand out even more.

Both had such intense burning eyes that seemed to be devouring the young woman in front of her.

Rukia held her knees close to her chest as she watched both men with terror-filled eyes. She shook her head and looked back to her body.

"I don't belong here." Rukia whispered, looking back to both men. Their eyes narrowed at her and she gave out a small cry when a hand wrapped around her knee and pulled her closer to them.

"We've been waiting for someone like you for years and you think we're just going to let you leave now that we have you? After all these years of waiting! Don't be stupid, Rukia." Grimmjow snarled into her ear. His arms around her small body felt like a vice grip and she struggled in his grasp. He finally released her only to have another pair of arms around her. This time, Ichigo had her back pressed against his toned chest and kept a strong grip on her while she wiggled in his grasp.

"We've waited for a long time. Don't think we're just going to let you leave us so easily." Ichigo whispered heatedly into her ear. Rukia screamed again when she felt her legs being touched by a pair of hands, this time Grimmjow was staring deeply into her eyes as his hands stopped at her waist.

"We could make a deal with you, Rukia." Grimmjow purred, his tongue slipping from his lips to lick the tip of her nose playfully. Rukia's cringed when she felt his tongue on her skin and tried to pull away but failed due to the body behind her.

"What do you want?" Rukia shouted, glaring as much as she could at Ichigo before turning her heated gaze at Grimmjow.

'You see, we want our lover to be as happy as we can make her. And we know you don't want to die at the age of seventeen, so here's are deal; We let you live until you turn nineteen and we get to play with you every night until we fully claim you at the age of nineteen. How does that sound?" Ichigo whispered, his teeth grazing the flesh of her neck when he finished speaking.

Rukia tried to arch away from Ichigo's mouth only to feel Grimmjow nuzzling the other side of her neck. She was trapped between two very heated bodies that belong to two very dead spirits. This couldn't be happening to her. Rukia shut her eyes tightly and her hands pushed at the strong bodies keeping her in place as they left gently love marks on her neck.

"What's your answer, Rukia." Grimmjow purred into her ear, taking her lobe into his lips and nibbling on the gently. Rukia gasped and felt her body heat up naturally. She quivered and both felt it, chuckling at the light blush on her face. Rukia shook her head and tried once again to pry the bodies away from her.

"That isn't a fair deal!" Rukia shouted, failing miserably when Grimmjow grabbed her chin and lifted it to give Ichigo more accesses to her pale neck.

"Better than taking you now." Grimmjow muttered, planting kisses on her face while his hand tugged at the hem of her pants,

"You can live for two more years and spend it with your family and friends or we can take you right now so you can never see them again. Decide." Ichigo growled, his fingers working at the buttons of her blouse. Rukia hissed when Ichigo's hand groped her breast, squeezing the sensitive mound in his large hand. She gave a pitiful gasp when Grimmjow's hand trailed up to her neglected breast, playing with her breast with his talented hand. Her body began to feel smothered in intense sexual heat and she quivered when she felt her shirt being pulled from her body.

"We need to know before we go any further, Rukia." Ichigo whispered, gently rocking his body against hers. She began to grit her teeth and her eyes filled with tears, some spilling from the corner of her eyes. Grimmjow licked away the salty tears before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Make up your mind now before we drag you from your world and keep you with us for all eternity." Grimmjow warned, his hand unbuttoning her pants. Rukia's eyes snapped open and she looked up to the ceiling as if it could give her the answer she need. Her mind thought back to her friends and family and her throat held back a sob as she nodded her head and bowed it.

"I accept your deal." Rukia whispered.

She felt both males smirk against her skin and gave a gasp when he bra was pulled from her body. Another snap echoed around them and Rukia glanced at her body to see it slowly regenerating back.

Her heart gave a small thump of hope that was quickly pushed away when she felt Ichigo's hand pull at her pants. Her bare back was now against his bare chest and she could feel his arousal against her lower back.

Rukia looked back at Grimmjow, he was also undressed and his length seemed to throb before her eyes. Grimmjow pulled away her jeans, allowing Ichigo to pull away her panties from her body so now they were all nude.

She watched when the cousins gave each other a heated stare and was soon turned so her back was against Grimmjow's chest and she was facing Ichigo. His cock was dripping with precum and he smirked when he saw how large her eyes were.

Grimmjow quickly separated her legs kissing her bare shoulders while his own arousal maneuvered to her other opening. Fear ran up her spine and she pushed at Grimmjow when she felt him poke at her behind.

"Just relax. This won't hurt as much if you relax," Grimmjow purred into her ear.

Rukia was still hesitant until she felt a finger slip into her wetness. She gave a whimper of approval when a second finger was added and began pumping in and out of her tight heat. Ichigo watched Rukia's blushed face before looking over at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow nodded and pushed forward, stretching her to his size. Her flesh seemed to be pulling the invading cock inside her ass and Rukia cried out at the strange sensation of taking it from behind. Ichigo took this to his advantage and pulled his fingers from her weeping heat.

The head of his cock pressed against her heat teasingly before he slowly pumped himself inside of her tight cunt. Another shrill cry escaped her lips but the pleasure was making her toes curl at the exquisite feeling of being completely filled.

Both of the men inside of her growled at how tightly she was squeezing them before rocking against her. Rukia gave a small cry of discomfort but soon began to murmur soft words as they sawed in and out of her.

Ichigo gave Rukia a heated kiss that blew her mind as Grimmjow pumped in and out of her ass. Ichigo smirked into the kiss when he heard Rukia's weak moans and thrusted into her tight heat vigorously. She pulled away from her kiss and arched her back as much as she could, trying to allow Ichigo's arousal to get deeper inside of her burning pussy.

Grimmjow panted heavily as he grinded into her behind, his hand reached around to grab her chin and kissed her lips roughly. His hand tweaked and yanked at her hard nipple as his tongue dominated her own and made her give into his kiss.

Another pleasure filled moan left her lips when Ichigo wrapped his tongue around her neglected nipple, teasing her before biting down gently.

She bucked her hips as much as she could as Grimmjow's and Ichigo's thrust synced together. Her eyes rolled behind her head as she cried out helplessly due to the luscious assaulting on her body. She felt Ichigo's long cock pummel her wanton body, sending her nerves on a frenzy when Grimmjow plowed into her ruthlessly.

Rukia's heart began to pound in sync of the mighty thrust she was give and her hands wondered their bodies. Rukia tangled her hand in Grimmjow's hair and tugged as he rode her body, leaving her breathless.

Her other hand wrapped around Ichigo's neck, laying her on his broad shoulders as he growled and pumped into her lithe body. She moaned their names randomly, feeling the heat of their sweaty skin rubbing against her own sensually made her clit throb.

Their growl and grunts also sent her body into delicious frenzy, sending shivers down her spine. Ichigo threw his head back and held her hips tightly as he bucked into her body like a beast. Grimmjow buried his face into the curve of her neck, rocking against her until her finally growled out his up coming release.

Rukia's eyes snapped shut when she felt the pleasure was becoming too much for her. She came loudly and hard on Ichigo's length, making him release his large, sticky cum inside of her.

Rukia felt the bodies release her and she dropped to the bed, her chest heaving up and down as she was laid on her back. She felt Grimmjow grab her hand and hissed when she felt him bite into pale wrist until she felt her own blood oozing down her arm.

Ichigo kissed his way down until he reached waist. He licked at the sweat soaked skin before biting down himself. Rukia cried out as both men marked her until she bleed.

The darkness returned and she was swallowed once again.

* * *

><p>"She's waking up!"<p>

Rukia gave a small groan and opened her eyes. She found herself in a white room and a doctor loomed over her. Rukia sat up when she heard her name and saw Byakuya sitting by her bed. She smiled to herself, thinking all she went through was just a dream until she looked at her wrist.

A glowing red bite mark stared back at her threatening and she looked up at Byakuya to see if he had noticed. His seemed unbeknownst to the glowing mark and so did every other person that visited her.

When visiting hours came to an end, she rushed to the bathroom and gasped when she saw the mark Ichigo had given her was also glowing a dark red. Rukia covered her mouth and looked down at the sink.

_It really happened? No…_

She looked back up to the mirror and saw a pair of hazel eyes and a pair of cyan eyes looking back at her.

"_We have you now, Rukia."_

**Heh, yeah… Don't ask! I have no idea what made me write this. Some of the haunting stuff has happened to me before at my house but I've never been dragged to another world by two spirits(thankfully… Unless the spirit looked like Gin. Then I ain't got a problem with that!) So I hope you guys enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
